Serenity
| hobby = • Halting or reverting destruction caused by her brother, Collin | goals = • To aid, care for, and protect those in need | heroic achievements = • Saved Fireball and Antoshi's lives by healing their life-threatening wounds • Informed Antoshi to Latoshi's situation, helping to end Antoshi's thirst for vengeance • Saved thousands of lives inside a building toppled by Collin | type of hero = Kind, Calm Source of Wisdom }} Summary Serenity is a character in A Blond Ray of Sunshine — a Pokémon fan fiction series that takes place in a future timeline, almost one hundred years after the events of Pokémon Red and Blue. Making her debut in Part 2: Sibling Rivalry, she is portrayed as a calm, gentle, wise 16-year-old shrouded in mystery. With her Ki — the energy of her spirit — she displays superhuman characteristics; most notably, the ability to heal injuries. Appearances Sibling Rivalry (2018) When Antoshi and Fireball arrive in Goldenrod City, Serenity accidentally bumps into the boy. He is instantly smitten with her, though she only offers a smile and departs. Some time after Antoshi's brutal fight with Latoshi, the blond-haired boy regains consciousness long enough to see her tending to his injuries, with the energy of her Ki, before he passes out again. When he fully awakens, he finds his severe injuries had been completely healed — as has Fireball's. Intervention (2018) In the midst of a training session, Antoshi senses someone's Ki nearby. Believing it to be Latoshi, he follows it to its source: a coffee shop. He discovers Serenity sitting a table, waiting for him. Already on edge, Antoshi questions whether he can trust her. She convinces him and Fireball to sit with her, and proceeds to answer many of the questions Antoshi has about his Ki. In doing so, she also reveals that Latoshi is not as evil as he believes. Rather, he is being controlled by a parasitic spirit named Lazarus. Serenity pleads with Antoshi to promise to help Latoshi, not to kill him. She appears once again before Antoshi and Latoshi set the stage for their second fight. She helps Fireball get to a better vantage point, flying up to a roof with him, to allow them both to watch. She shows concern upon realizing that Lazarus is trying to infect Antoshi as well. After the fight, she stops Antoshi from following the fleeing Latoshi. She explains that only Latoshi can rid himself of Lazarus' spirit, and that the blond-haired boy had done all he can. Dejected, Antoshi walks away. She says her farewells to Fireball, before they go their separate ways. Family Reunion (2019) Having not been seen since the fight, Serenity appears suddenly atop Mt. Mortar to save Mitoshi from being killed by Latoshi. Infuriated, Latoshi attempts to fight Serenity, but is effortlessly defeated by her. After Antoshi declines to fight him again, Mitoshi steps up and fights in his stead despite having no fighting experience. She, too, defeats Latoshi, highlighting just how enfeebled he has become under Lazarus' 'tutelage.' The showdown is interrupted when a mysterious young man named Collin arrives, hovering over their heads. He reveals himself to be Serenity's brother, and the former host for Lazarus. Collin explains to Latoshi that he's wasting his time keeping Lazarus around, and that the parasite is only out for itself. Collin takes his leave, as does a confused and enraged Latoshi, and then the rest go their own way. Serenity shows up again, praising a solo Latoshi for not only ridding himself of Lazarus' spirit, but also helping a man who was attempting to flee from the clutches of Team Rocket. She gently guides him to go and talk to his siblings, rejecting his belief that they hate him. She leaves him, allowing him to decide on his own terms what to do. The next time she shows up, she saves thousands of people from dying inside a skyscraper that Collin effortlessly topples. She appears before Collin and Latoshi, the former of which offering hollow praise while the latter is in total shock at her abilities. She rebukes Collin for losing control of himself, to which Collin explains it was to show Latoshi that he indeed possesses great power. In doing so, she reveals to Latoshi that Collin is the culprit behind the destruction of Slateport City in Hoenn — an act which killed millions of people. Collin politely takes his leave, as does Serenity, leaving Latoshi alone once again. She visits the siblings' cabin some time after the three of them decide to live together for the time being. She spends time with them, answering more of the questions they have about their Ki abilities, staying for a while before she departs. Powers and abilities Serenity possesses various superhuman abilities, such as flight,Serenity's flight projecting her Ki to allow others to sense her location,Serenity's energy manipulation and enhanced speed.Serenity's speed Most notable, however, is her ability to heal. Antoshi and Fireball suffer extensive, grievous wounds after their first fight with Latoshi and Lucent. With her powers, Serenity heals them back to perfect health.Serenity heal 1 She also fully heals Fireball again, in a very short time, when he is injured during Antoshi and Latoshi's second fight.Serenity heal 2 Theme song References Category:A Blond Ray of Sunshine Category:Pokemon Heroes Category:Pokemon OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Category:Females Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting Protagonists Category:Calm Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Wise Category:Healers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who can regenerate wounds Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Supporters Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Chi Master Category:Helpful heroes Category:OC Category:OCs Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Related to the Villain Category:Related to a Villain Category:Related To Villain Category:Sisters Category:Sister of a villain Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protector Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:Fighters Category:Fighter